


You are my home

by n_e_r_i_s_s_a



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aww, Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve has panic attacks, Tony Stark Has A Heart, obviously they do, the avengers all live together, what the hell marvel get it together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_r_i_s_s_a/pseuds/n_e_r_i_s_s_a
Summary: Steve is touch starved for Tony. Tony is absolutely here for him.





	You are my home

**Author's Note:**

> I kept trying to create a starting scene but it was ruining the comfortable feeling the piece ends with so I left it out. You can imagine whatever you want, some people might was there to be a torture scene before this, or unspoken love that Steve was panicking about never getting the opportunity to tell Tony about, or Tony having been gone for a really long time, or even Tony returning with Nebula from Titan. Whatever works for you, it’s a very malleable bit of art, I just really like the feeling it gave me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Tony jogs over to him, waving the rest of the Avengers off, and they stand staring at each other for about fifteen seconds before Steve, hands jolting with a severe tremor, reaches for Tony, drawing him into a salty kiss with hands slightly too strong; Steve’s strength isn’t fully under control. A hand on his neck and another on the back of his head, both squeezing more than is possibly acceptable for the situation, Tony lets Steve have a little bit to realize and accept that he’s still alive before he gently touches his hands, running his own down Steve’s arms to his shoulders. Steve’s hands, still fluttering slowly fall from Tony’s head to his waist. Tony’s hands settle on Steve’s waist as well, as Steve breaks the kiss and rests his head on Tony’s shoulder, burying his face into Tony’s neck as sobs shake his quivering frame. The embrace is tense and charged with energy, as Tony has not yet accepted any of Steve’s solicitations except for the actual hug, until Tony begins to stroke Steve’s back as he cries into Tony’s warm touch. Steve’s body stops shaking abruptly, seizes as Tony continues his ministrations, and gradually begins to melt into Tony’s hold. (FADE) The Avengers look up as Tony, strutting in his usual brash manner, walks into the common room, with Steve behind him emerging from the elevator still wiping tears from his cheeks. They’re holding hands and Tony pulls Steve along with him past the Avengers, all of whom are sitting on the couches, silent as the scene unfolds before them, and leads Steve to the kitchen, where he grabs food for Steve, along with Gatorade and various other things, and hops up on the counter beside the mound of food. Steve stands awkwardly for a second before Tony pulls him over in between his knees, fitting Steve against his front and guiding Steve’s head back down to his neck. His hands settle on Steve’s hips again and begins whispering assurances softly in the most gentle voice anyone in the room has ever heard. Tony’s hand comes away from Steve’s hip one more time and waves at the Avengers in a shoeing motion, obviously expecting them to clear out. There’s a sudden shuffle behind the two of them as the rest of the people in the common room perform the expected exodus.  
When the Natasha enters the room the next morning, she encounters Tony and Steve on the couch. Tony is sitting as he always does, knees spread wide, one arm on the arm of the couch with a phone in it, clearly having been working on something when he fell asleep. Steve’s head is resting on Tony’s thigh, and the unoccupied hand Tony has left is still threaded through the golden hair there, clearly a comforting provision. The rest of Steve’s body is turning away from the room, curled with his knees pressing against the back of the couch and his chest. Natasha gets a yogurt and a spoon before shaking Tony gently, waking him and whispering in his ear the he’ll want to move them before Thor comes in and wakes Steve up in a way that isn’t conducive to calming Steve down. Natasha leaves, and Tony begins to card his fingers through Steve’s hair again gradually waking him up without removing the sleepy haze that currently has Steve so malleable. Steve’s sleepy murmurs stay in Tony’s ear as he pulls a thick, soft blanket around Steve’s shoulders and steers him towards the elevator. He motions to Jarvis’ cameras to be quiet, then whispers to J to take them to his floor. Once they get there, he moves Steve towards the bedroom, which is always warmer than the rest of the penthouse, and pulls the blanket from the broad shoulders. Tony pulls Steve’s shirt off too, then his jeans, (after checking him for boxers) (you never know), and lays him down on the bed. He removes Steve’s socks too, then crawls up over Steve and lays down in the middle of the bed after removing his own shirt and socks. Steve is mostly asleep again, but is awake enough to reach for Tony, wrapping his arms around Tony’s torso and nuzzling into his stomach before curling into Tony’s warmth and settling one tree trunk thigh over Tony’s and beginning to sigh a long breath into Tony’s abdomen. Tony pulls his phone from the bed beneath one of the pillows and settles in for a long wait with a sigh.


End file.
